


Badass Seeking Sexy Short Man

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of very tiny unconnected Chrobin ficlets based on tumblr prompts. Comment with a number that corresponds to a prompt on the link in the end notes and I might write it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please don’t do this

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a tumblr post like "send a number and a pairing and I'll write a drabble" and I got like 90% the same pairing so I'm sticking them all together since they're incredibly short
> 
> Also like specifically the pairing sent was "Chrom/Emile", Emile being my MU, so I wrote his name, but y'know it's just Robin except he's small. If people want me to find & replace the name Emile to Robin (or just use Robin's name for what I add in the future) then I can do that though...

“Please don’t do this.”

On the surface, it was a simple choice. To destroy the one responsible for destruction and chaos, to save the lives of millions in the future. Even were blame not to be placed, it would always be the case that preserving one life was not worth the destruction of others’.

But the world is not filled with simple choices.

“You know I have to, Chrom…” Emile can’t look directly at him, eyes wandering to the ground and to the sky— anywhere but to the man in front of him.

“You don’t.” Chrom’s tone tries to be forceful, but comes out as pleading. “We can find another way.”

“This is our other way,” Emile says. “My life isn’t worth putting the future at risk.”

“It is.” Chrom takes Emile’s face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. “I can’t lose you, Emile.”

“…Alright.” He’s lying, he knows he’s lying, but the words come out anyway. “I won’t do it. I’m sorry, Chrom.”

“Good.” Chrom’s hands drop from Emile’s face, so he can wrap his arms around Emile’s shoulders and pull him in close. “We’ll find another way, I promise.”

Emile brings his arms up to hug Chrom back, and feels like he’s made a mistake.


	2. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

Sometimes Chrom would notice Emile looking at him oddly. It was difficult to place what his look meant, because as soon as Emile noticed he’d been spotted, he would look away immediately.

It took a long time for Chrom to finally understand what it meant. He realized one day when he’d caught Emile giving him that look again, without Emile noticing Chrom had seen him

It was the same look he would always give Emile when he didn’t think Emile was watching him.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Chrom says casually to him one day, “when you think I don’t notice.”

Emile blushes and pulls on his hood, low enough to cover most of his face (and certainly his eyes). “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Chrom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one was REALLY short


	3. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…

Even standing on Chrom’s shoulders, the top of the pitfall was still several inches away from Emile’s fingertips. “I should’ve gotten stuck in a hole with somebody taller,” Chrom said, glancing up.

“And I should’ve been walking with someone who wouldn’t pull me into a pitfall,” Emile grumbled. He tried one last attempt to climb out, but no, the pitfall hadn’t gotten any less deep in the past few seconds.

“I didn’t mean to pull you in, you know,” Chrom said. “I just…panicked a little.”

“Yeah, I know, don’t worry about it,” Emile sighed, beginning to climb off of Chrom’s shoulders. “I just— waah!” Rather than reach the ground carefully, Emile had managed to slip and face-plant right into the wall of the pit. “Oww…”

“Are you alright?” Chrom asked, pulling Emile to his feet.

“I’ve gone through worse…” Emile said. He sighed again. “Well…looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”

“How long do you think that’ll be?” Chrom asked, brushing some dirt off of Emile’s face.

Emile pouted and pushed Chrom’s hand away. “Until Donny decides to check up on his traps, I guess.”

“Or until you grow a couple inches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically like...the beginning part of a much dirtier fic I haven't finished.........maybe I'll post it eventually.............


	4. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always

Chrom finds Emile alone in his tent, sitting in front of a book that it doesn’t really look like he’s reading. He worries the edges of the pages occasionally, but never actually turns one.

Chrom watches him quietly for a few moments before clearing his throat and speaking up. “Emile?”

Emile glances over at him, frowning “Ah….Chrom,” he says. “You probably shouldn’t be in here alone with me.”

Taking that as a challenge, Chrom takes a seat next to him. “Why shouldn’t I?”

Emile almost glares at him, but his look is too tired and sad to hold any bite. “You know what.”

“What, because of Validar?” Chrom asks. “You know I don’t care about that.”

“You should,” Emile says. “If that’s my lineage, then….”

Chrom places a firm hand atop Emile’s. “It doesn’t matter, Emile,” he says. “I know you, and whoever your father is doesn’t change the man you are now.”

When Emile doesn’t respond, Chrom squeezes his hand lightly. “Hey,” he says. “I’m with you, okay? Always. No matter what else we may find about your past, I’ll always believe in you.”

Emile gives him a small smile and rests his head against Chrom’s shoulder. “Thank you, Chrom…” he says. “…But I still truly think you are a fool.”

Chrom smiles back and intertwines their fingers. “If that’s what makes a fool, then I don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last one from the initial prompts. At least the ones that I found easily on my blog. Guess this officially marks the beginning of part 2

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the tumblr post with all the numbers and prompts.](http://alwaysbellamyblake.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) Leave a number if you want me to write it


End file.
